


last to know

by andersens



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: “So, I talked to Lawson, and it turns out he does think we’re dating.”“I told you,” Nolan says.“Yeah and see the thing is, I was gonna tell him he’s wrong. But then he started going on and on about how proud of me he is and how happy. And he was looking at me with his stupid Lawson face with his stupid Lawson smile and I just...I couldn’t tell him he was wrong.”





	last to know

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> Set during next season so I made Nolan and Oskar road roomies just because they're some of the only ones who will still be on their ELC.

The first real contact Nolan has with Lawson Crouse is….extremely strange. Nolan’s at the Yotes practice rink without any of his teammates because he had been singled out for a media thing they wanted him to do before the game in Arizona that night. And the Yotes must be getting ready to have morning skate or something because Lawson is hanging out in a hallway. Nolan approaches him because he knows he’s close with TK and at first Lawson is cool. 

He’s smiling and says hello and they talk for a while and it’s fine. But things get weird when Nolan brings up TK. Lawson’s face goes serious. And he says, “Yeah, about that…” and then after a weird and awkward moment of silence he says, “Don’t fuck it up, okay? I know TK acts all tough and like he doesn’t have any feelings. But if you hurt him I will check you so hard you’ll feel it for months. We clear?” 

“I….” Nolan starts, and then he stops because he’s not really sure he understands what’s going on. “Why would I hurt him?” he ends up asking. 

Law gives him a sharp look and then he says, “I know about you two okay? And I would never tell anyone else I swear that, but yeah, TK is my best friend and I know first hand how hard he cares about people when he decides to care and just yeah. You better earn that.” 

“I,” Nolan says. “Yeah, I, uh, okay.” He finishes awkwardly and then he excuses himself. 

Law nods and gives him a hug and adds, “I really am happy for you guys.” 

And Nolan nods, and kind of stumbles over himself in his haste to leave after that.

When he gets back to the team hotel he heads for TK’s room instead of the one he’s sharing with Oskar. 

“So I met Lawson,” Nolan says, when TK answers. 

“Oh yeah, that’s rad. He’s cool, yeah?” 

“Yeah but our conversation was weird. He seemed to think you and I are dating,” Nolan says. 

“What?” TK asks, his eyes widening. “Why do you say that?” 

“He was talking about how I better watch myself with you and all this shit about not breaking your heart.”

“As if you even could,” TK scoffs, and when Nolan looks at him questionly he adds, “Come on if anyone’s breaking anyone’s heart I’m breaking yours.” 

“You’re so fucking dumb,” Nolan says. “Get out of here.”

TK laughs, and says, “You’re in my doorway, not the other way around,” and Nolan pushes him backwards and laughs as he walks away and that’s that. Or at least it is until Nolan’s getting ready for his pregame nap. 

There’s a knock on his door and when he looks through the peephole it’s Teeks. So he goes ahead and opens it. 

“What’s up?” he asks. 

“Is Oskar here?’ TK asks. 

“Not right now.” 

“Cool, then can I come in?” TK asks. 

“Yeah yeah sure,” Nolan says, opening the door wider and stepping back. TK comes in and they both head for Nolan’s bed. Nolan plops down on it, leaning against the headboard and TK curls up on the other side, sitting cross legged and looking away from Nolan.

“Okay,” TK says, “So I kind of need a favor.” 

“What’s up?” Nolan asks. 

“So, I talked to Lawson, and it turns out he does think we’re dating.”

“I told you,” Nolan says. 

“Yeah and see the thing is, I was gonna tell him he’s wrong. But then he started going on and on about how proud of me he is and how happy. And he was looking at me with his stupid Lawson face with his stupid Lawson smile and I just...I couldn’t tell him he was wrong.” 

“Okay, so what are you wanting from me?” Nolan asks. 

“He wants to go to dinner with us tonight. So this is so stupid and I totally understand if you don’t want to. But it would be so huge if you could go and just go along with it.” 

“Why does he even think we’re dating?” 

“I don’t know he’s dumb. He ate a worm once. Who knows what goes on in his mind?” 

“No,” Nolan says, laughing, “I mean, like, I’m a boy. Quite a leap for him to make unless…” 

Teeks starts fidgeting, looking down at the comforter as he pulls at it nervously. 

“Hey,” Nolan says, “Forget I said anything. I’ll do it.” 

“No,” Teeks says. “I want to tell you. I’m uh. Yeah, I’m bi.” 

“Okay cool,” Nolan says. “I’m, uh, gay so like yeah. Cool. That’s cool.” 

“Wait, really?” TK asks, his head shooting up. “God, that’s such a relief man. Having another person around who isn’t straight, I mean.” 

“Yeah, no for sure,” Nolan says, relaxing his shoulders. “I know what you mean.” 

TK is smiling back at him, so wide, and Nolan is just so relieved that Teeks knows now. And that it’s fine. And that he doesn’t have to hide from his best friend anymore. 

“You mean it though? You’ll pretend to be dating me tonight?” TK asks. 

“Yeah, sure why not? Could be fun,” Nolan says, shrugging his shoulders. “You owe me though. Big.” 

“Yeah, man, of course. Thank you.” TK says. “Whatever you want.” He stands up then and says, “Okay, nap time. But I’ll see you later.” 

***

The game itself goes fine. The Flyers win but not by much and of course every game is important but in the grand scheme of things this isn’t the most important game in the world so Law shouldn’t be in the worst mood. 

Nolan takes his time in the shower, not lingering overly long but still being sure to take enough time that all the sweat from the game is thoroughly washed off of him and all the grease is out of his hair. It doesn’t really make sense since him and Teeks aren’t _actually_ dating but he wants to make a good impression on Law. He knows this is important to TK and he wants to do good by him. 

He takes enough time that TK is already dressed by the time he heads back into the room. 

“Sorry,” Nolan says. “I’ll be ready in just a minute.” 

“No worries,” TK says, finishing up a text and then slipping his phone into his pocket. “I told Law we’re almost ready and he said he’d be in the hallway.” 

“Cool,” Nolan says. He lets his towel drop and starts pulling on his clothes, and it doesn’t take him long before he’s ready. 

“You ready?” he asks, turning to find TK staring at the opposite wall. “You good man?” 

“Yeah,” TK says, standing up quickly. And Nolan would think something is wrong but then Teeks turns to smile at him. 

“Okay, lets go,” Nolan says. 

They head into the hallway and it doesn’t take them long to spot Lawson leaning against the wall a little ways down. 

TK speeds up, rushing to get to him and Lawson’s grin grows as he does. “Hey man,” TK says as he reaches him, reaching out so they can slap their hands together and then both of them moving in for a hug. 

“Good to see you,” Lawson says, squeezing Teeks tightly. 

And Nolan hears TK says, “Yeah you too man,” before he pulls away. He jams his thumb back towards Nolan and says, “This is Nolan.” 

“Yeah, no, I know,” Lawson says. 

“Right, duh,” TK says, shaking his head. 

Lawson reaches out to shake Nolan’s hand, “Good to see you again too man. We ready for dinner?” 

“Yep, lets go,” TK says, leading them all toward the parking garage. 

***

When they get to the restaurant the hostess leads them to a table in the back. Nolan slides into one side of the booth, TK by his side and Lawson slides in on the other side. 

“I thought you always had to sit on the inside, Teeks,” Lawson says, nodding his head toward where TK is sitting on the outside edge. 

“Yeah,” TK says. “But Nolan likes it too so.” He shrugs and Nolan looks at him out of the corner of his eye. He’s kind of surprised TK knows that about him. 

“We trade,” Nolan says, playing up the boyfriends thing.

“That’s disgusting,” Lawson says. “You guys are gross. How do your teammates stand it?” 

“They don’t know,” TK says.

“Oh damn, that sucks,” Lawson says. “You think they wouldn't support it or?” 

“We’re just not ready yet,” TK says, as the waiter drops a basket of bread at their table along with some waters. 

“Makes sense, but that sucks,” Lawson says. “I know it’s not the same since I’m not, like, actually around but if you guys ever want to talk to someone who knows hit me up.” 

“Thanks Law,” TK says. 

“No problem,” he says. 

The waiter drops by then and they all order, and then once he’s gone Nolan says, “So how did you know we were dating?” 

Teeks huffs beside him and says, “We really don’t have to talk about that.” 

Lawson’s grin is huge though and he says, “Well I knew that he likes guys so I was always trying to hook him up with different people I know. Girls and guys both, you know? And he used to humor me, but a while ago he started shutting me down. So I figured he had someone he liked. And then the way he talks about you and the way he’s always fighting for you and everything. I just kind of figured it out. I was waiting for him to tell me, but it didn’t seem like he was ever going to.” 

“Aw, you really love me huh, babe?” Nolan says, turning towards TK with a huge grin. 

“Nah, I’m actually thinking about breaking up with you. You’re kind of dumb and frankly you smell,” TK says, but the way he’s grinning back at Nolan softens his words. 

“Nah, your secrets out now. You love me.” 

TK rolls his eyes, and Lawson clears his throat snapping Nolan back to reality. When he looks over at him he looks pleased and Nolan can feels his cheeks getting red. 

Thankfully the waiter comes by then with their food. And they all fall silent for a bit while they dig in. 

“So,” Nolan says, after stuffing a ravioli in his mouth. “Do you have any embarrassing pictures of Teeks?” 

Lawson barks out a laugh and says, “I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life.” 

TK must kick him under the table then, because he jerks back. But then after scooting over, out of reach of TK’s feet he plunges on. He grabs his phone out and starts scrolling. 

“His mom gave me this one,” he says. “It’s when he gave himself a haircut at like four years old.” 

“Oh my god,” Nolan says, reaching out eagerly for the phone. Lawson hands it over and TK groans beside him. 

Nolan laughs hysterically when he sees tiny little TK with his patchy head. TK nudges his elbow into Nolan’s side and says, “Shut up or I’ll make Maddie send me your most embarrassing pictures and put them in the group chat.” 

Nolan rolls his eyes but hands Lawson his phone back. 

“I’ll text you some more later,” Lawson whispers conspiratorially. 

Nolan snorts out a laugh and they all go back to eating for a while. 

And then, “So how did you guys start dating?” Lawson asks. 

TK says “Oh, well, um,” and Nolan can tell he’s floundering. 

He cuts him off saying, “I’ve got this,” and reaches over to squeeze TK’s hand reassuringly underneath the table. 

“We’ve always been close,” Nolan says. “It was just really easy to be friends with him. Then one night when we were kind of tipsy we came out to each other. And then we somehow ended up kissing. I don’t know that parts kind of foggy. But then we both kind of panicked about it and didn’t talk for a few days. But then when we did talk we figured things out. And yeah. It’s been good since then.” 

Law’s beaming at him, and TK is squeezing his hand tighter in gratitude. But Nolan feels a little panicky all of a sudden.

“Hey, I’m gonna be right back,” he says. 

“You okay?” TK asks. 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna,” he trails off and nudges at TK who lets him out. He heads for the bathroom and when he gets inside he goes for the sinks. He splashes a little water onto his face and grabs for some paper towels to dry it off. 

Okay, so he’s in love with his best friend. Whatever. Been there done that before. No big deal. He’ll repress that shit until he gets over it. He just can’t believe how oblivious he’s been. Like now that he’s thinking about kissing TK and actually dating him….he’s just. He’s been so stupid about this. He doesn’t know how he didn’t know before. Like now that he’s thinking about it he’s pretty sure he’s been harboring this crush since his rookie year. 

The bathroom door opens and TK comes in. He walks over and hops up onto the sink and now that Nolan is thinking about him this way he can’t help the way his thoughts wander. He thinks about pressing himself in between TK’s legs and just kissing him. And then he closes his eyes and shakes his head. He can’t do this right now. 

“You okay dude?” 

“Yeah, just a headache,” Nolan says, grimacing a little to make it realistic. 

“Dude that sucks, let me tell Law and we’ll bail.” 

“No, you never get to see him. I’ll just go. You stay,” Nolan says. 

“Law will kill me if I let my boyfriend go home sick without me,” Teeks says. 

“Okay then we’ll both stay.” Nolan says. 

“No, come on, I’m fine with leaving. Law and I have seen so much of each other over the years I’m sick of him.” 

Nolan rolls his eyes but nods and says, “Yeah, okay, thank you.” 

“Duh,” Teeks says, hopping down from the sink. “Now come on,” he says, putting his arm around Nolan’s neck. 

They walk back to the table like that and then TK tells Lawson what’s going on. Law gives Nolan a sympathy grimace and then him and TK hug. 

“It was good to meet you man,” Lawson says, holding his hand out for Nolan to shake. 

“Yeah, you too,” Nolan says. 

***

When they get back to the hotel TK follows Nolan into his room. 

“What are you doing?” Nolan asks. 

“Shh,” TK says. 

Oskar is laying on his own bed but not sleeping and TK looks at him and says “Nolan has a headache. Be quiet or I’ll kill you.” 

Nolan laughs and starts getting undressed and Oskar just kind of rolls his eyes. 

Then TK picks up the phone and asks the front desk to bring up some Tylenol. Nolan slips into the bed and TK waits for the knock on the door and then brings him the Tylenol with a glass of water. 

“You know Lawson can’t see us right now, right?” Nolan asks. 

“Shut up,” TK says, grinning at him while Nolan swallows the medicine. “I owed you remember.” 

“You still owe me,” Nolan says, smirking up at him. 

TK rolls his eyes and says, “Get some sleep, idiot.” 

And then TK leaves, shutting out the lights as he goes. Despite Oskar’s outraged, “Hey, I’m still awake in here.” 

***

The next morning Nolan gets the okay to skip team breakfast. Citing a headache and a need to get more sleep and promising that he’ll get something healthy from room service. 

And then after Oskar leaves and after he answers Teek’s worried text message, he sends a message to Nico Hischier. 

“You available to Facetime? I could use some advice from someone who...you know, knows about me.” 

Nico doesn’t answer the text, but a Facetime call from him does start ringing instead pretty much right away and Nolan answers it as fast as he can. 

Nico’s smiling when Nolan answers and it soothes something inside of him. “What’s up,” he asks. “You have a boyfriend you haven’t told me about?” 

“No,” Nolan says, smiling back at Nico. “But, um, I think I might, you know, have feelings.” 

“Yeah,” Nico says, “For who?” 

“A teammate,” Nolan says. “That’s the big reason it’s a problem. Like on one hand it’s good because if they do like me back they’d know how important it is to be lowkey, but on the other hand if they don’t like me back that’s humiliating.” 

“They like boys though?” 

“Yeah, they like boys.” 

“Okay, well I won’t ask you who so you don’t have to out them. But assuming it’s who I think it is, he probably likes you back.”

“You think so?” Nolan asks. 

“Yeah, and if he doesn’t, well he’s your friend, right? He’d be nice about it. And at least you know he likes boys so you don’t have to worry about him being homophobic or outing you.” 

“So I guess you think I should ask him out.” 

“I do,” Nico says. “I definitely at least think you should think about it.” 

“Yeah,” Nolan says. “Thanks for the talk.” 

“Of course,” Nico says. 

“I miss you,” Nolan adds. “We should hang out soon.” 

“Yeah,” Nico says. “I’d like that. But for now, go get your boy.” 

Nolan laughs and then hangs up, picking up the room phone instead so he can order some room service. 

***

TK, predictably, sits next to him on the plane later. 

“You’re quiet,” he says during takeoff. “You still got a headache?” 

“No, sorry, I’m just. I don’t know. Thinking about some stuff.” 

“Anything you want to talk about?” TK asks. 

“Thanks, but no. I’m still processing,” Nolan replies. 

“Okay,” Teeks says, and then he nudges Nolan in the side with his elbow and says, “But if you change your mind.” 

“Yeah,” Nolan says. “Thanks.” 

“Wanna watch a movie with me?” 

“Sure,” Nolan says. “You pick.” 

TK scrolls for a while before settling on some action thing, and then passing one of his earphones to Nolan. 

Teeks only lasts for about an hour before falling asleep, his head slumping over onto Nolan’s shoulder. Carter turns around to ask them something shortly after, but gets out his phone when he sees TK, snapping a picture and drawing a heart around them before posting it to the story on his finsta. 

“You’re so dumb,” Nolan whispers. 

Carter just grins and turns back around. 

The rest of the flight is pretty uneventful giving Nolan time to think and by the time they land in the next city Nolan has made up his mind. So when he shakes TK awake he says, “Hey can I come by your room? I need to talk to you.” 

TK nods so when they get to the hotel Nolan follows TK straight to his room. 

“What’s up?” TK asks as he shuts the door behind them. 

“So remember what I said about you owing me?” 

“Yeah,” TK says, looking over at Nolan. 

“Forget that.”

“Okay,” TK says, drawing out the word a little. “Why?” 

“Because I kind of realized something last night, and I want to ask you something without the shadow of that hanging over you.”

TK just keeps looking at him, his brows furrowed and a small grin tugging at his lips. 

So Nolan takes a deep breath and then says, “Do you think maybe you’d like to go out sometime? Like for real?” 

“What?” TK says. His cheeks look a little flushed and he turns away from Nolan. And Nolan swears he can feel his heart beating in his ears he’s so nervous. “Did Law put you up to this?” 

“What?” Nolan asks. “No one put me up to this. As far as I know Law thinks we’re dating already. But if this is such a joke to you then I guess that’s my answer and, uh, yeah. I’m just gonna…” 

He starts to leave but TK stumbles after him and then TK is grabbing his wrist. “Wait,” he says, “You’re serious?” 

“Yeah,” Nolan says, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat. “I’m serious.” 

“Then yeah we should do that. Go out sometime I mean.” 

“Yeah?” Nolan asks, his grin growing wider. 

“Yeah,” TK says. “I’ve wanted to go out with you for so long. That’s why Law thought we’re already dating. I, maybe, talk about you too much.” 

“Yeah?” Nolan asks, his grin growing impossibly wider. 

“Shut up,” TK says. “Don’t get smug.” 

“I didn’t say anything,” Nolan says. 

“Your face did.”

Nolan just keeps smiling and TK rolls his eyes and says, “I hate you.”

“The amount you talk about me begs to differ apparently,” Nolan says. 

And TK groans exaggeratedly and throws his arm around Nolan’s neck, tugging his head down so he can mess up his hair. 

“Stop stop,” Nolan says. “If we’re gonna mess my hair up we should have more fun while we do it.” 

“Yeah?” TK asks. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Hmm,” Nolan says, standing up straight again and taking a step closer to Teeks. “What do you think?” he asks.

“I think I really want to kiss you,” TK says. 

Nolan smiles, and before he can get more of a response out than that, TK takes a step forward, his hand coming up to grip Nolan’s neck and then their lips are pressing together. 

Nolan kisses him back immediately, his mouth opening and his tongue slipping in to brush over TK’s lips. He might have just realized that he likes TK like this but he’s still waited entirely too long to really want to take things slow. Thankfully TK seems to be on the same page. His tongue brushes up against Nolan’s, and his fingers grip tightly in Nolan’s shirt, and when he pulls away his eyes are wide and hungry looking. 

“Bed?” Nolan asks, tipping his head over toward it. 

“Yeah, yeah, bed,” TK says. 

Nolan grins and leads them over that way. TK climbs up on it as soon as he can, and Nolan follows him climbing up on top of him, and straddling his waist. 

He presses in, kissing him again and TK hums into it. Nolan smiles, pressing a kiss to TK’s jaw and then trailing his lips down his neck. 

“Take this off,” TK says, pulling at Nolan’s shirt. 

Nolan laughs and sits up, tugging the shirt up and over his head. 

“Fuck,” TK says, pressing his hand to Nolan’s chest and letting his fingers trail down over Nolan’s abs. Nolan shivers and dives back in, pressing a kiss to TK’s collarbone. 

“You too,” he says, pulling back and tapping TK’s shirt. TK reaches back and tugs it over his head. Nolan takes a moment just to look at him, but’s he’s too keyed up to stay like that for long. He scoots back and bends over pressing a kiss to TK’s chest and then another to his abs. 

TK curls up a little under him. “That tickles,” he says, and Nolan laughs quietly before slipping farther down. He unbuttons TK’s jeans and then looks up at him. 

“This okay?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” TK says, “Please.” 

“Okay,” Nolan says, hooking his fingers under TK’s jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers. 

“Take yours off too,” TK says. “So we don’t have to worry about them later.” 

Nolan nods and then gets out of them before settling himself back between TK’s legs. 

He presses a kiss against TK’s hip, making him gasp and then he wraps his hand around his dick. He gives it a couple of slow tugs, working TK to hardness. And then he gets his mouth on it, sucking on the tip for a second before taking more of the length into his mouth. 

TK tangles his fingers into Nolan’s hair, groaning, and Nolan gets into a rhythm. Bobbing his head up and down while his left hand grips TK’s thigh and his right is around the base of his dick. 

He continues like that until TK tugs at his hair, saying, “Come here. I want to touch you.” 

Nolan pulls off of him and moves so he’s straddling one of his legs. His dick is hard already and he groans, his eyes slipping shut when TK gets his hand around it. 

TK strokes him, quick and steady and Nolan lets himself just enjoy it for a second, before he gets his own hand back on TK. 

They continue like that for a while, both of their hands moving over the other’s dick, until TK comes with a groan. His come splashes up over his own abs and Nolan kind of wants to lick them. The thought of it gets him closer and it’s only a few more moments before he’s coming too all over TK’s thigh. 

He bends down, pressing another kiss to TK’s lips and then he rolls off him, collapsing next to him on the bed. 

“That was good,” Nolan says, his eyes slipping shut. 

“Yeah,” TK says. And then after a moment, “Your cheeks are even redder than usual.” 

Nolan laughs and opens his eyes, “I’m gonna kill you,” he says. He grabs the pillow behind his head and leans over pressing it to TK’s face, pretending he’s going to smother him with it. 

TK laughs and shoves at him and Nolan lets himself be pushed away, collapsing down next to him again. “Can I nap in here today?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” TK says. “You should do that.” 

“Cool,” Nolan says, settling in on his side of the bed and closing his eyes. 

TK shifts around a bit, probably cleaning himself off and then the lights click off and the last thing Nolan remembers before drifting off is TK pressing his face against the back of Nolan’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @[overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal).


End file.
